Happy Ending for all
by LibbyRose
Summary: This is a Harry Potter after the war fanfiction.. Disclamer: not my characters, wish it was though! Jk rowling is very lucky.


_Ok! So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic! Please do review! Thank you!_

After Harry got hugged by everyone, he went back to the woods, alone. He was tired, but he needed to do this now. He went to the place where he 'died' and grabbed the Resurrection stone.

He made his way back to the castle. It would only work if the the bodies were here too. The whole place was crowded and everone was there, including the Weasleys. He hated to do this but he needed to do it now. He went up to the podium and cleared his throat, nervously.

"Excuse me, may i have your attention for one second?" Everyone immediately. went quiet, wondering what he had to say. "Can everyone please momentarily leave this room, You may come back when these doors open again. Just trust me please." Several people nodded and left quickly, casting glances at their dead family members, others stayed and tried to ask questions. I stayed silent, waiting on them, to leave. Finnally everyone left, except for the Weaslesy's.

"I need you guys to go too.." I say. They look at me curious, but leaft. I see George crying, not paying attention at all. Mr. Weasly pulls him along. Once they were all out, he began.

Harry held the stone and let the power flow through him as he thought of all of the people who had died during the war.

He went to a white room, like he had when he visited Dumbledore. When he turned around, he saw everyone that had died. Tonks, Remus, Fred, Collin, Lavender, and many other students.

"Bloody hell Harry, are you dead?" Fred asks. Harry shook his head.

"No. I have come here to give you all a choice. Do you want to live again?" He asked. Talking broke out between all of them.

" You mean, we will come back alive and i can see my mum and dad again?" Colln asked.

"Yes. Choose, now. You dont have to come, but i am telling you you can. I don't want to force you to live." Harry said.

"Come over to me if you want to come."

Several people began to come over to him, including Fred, Remus, Colln and Tonks. Some stayed over there, like Lavender and several others.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Harry asked, for the last time. All of them on the other side replied that they were sure they wanted to stay. Harry nodded.

" To the best to you then" Harry said.

"Tell my mum and dad, I am finally at peace." One kid said.

"Their names are Zeamera and Dave." Harry got all of the messages and said godbye to all of the people who decided to stay.

When they got back, Harry found he was in a very uncomfortable position on the floor.

When he looked around he saw all of the people who came back, rushing at him. The all hugged him and said many thanks.

Harry felt happy that he was able to ease atleast some of the greivence of some of the families.

He went over and opened the great doors. People began to gasp and ran to their ressureted family members. They came and thanked Harry too, most of them clinging to each other.

The people whose family members did not want to come back looked really sad. Harry went and told everyone their individual messages from them.

They seemed to appreciate it. After all of the commotion and everone calmed back down off of Harry, he went to the Weasley's and the Lupin's. They inveloped him in hugs and began to ask questions.

"I will tell you later. I would rather not have to repeat myself." Harry said. They looked at him, understanding.

" I will be right back." Harry said.

Harry went back ti the Forest for the third t

time that day. He walked in so deep he could hardly see anything, even with his wand. He found a little meddow, so dense that no sunlight hit the top of the trees. You would have thought it was night time.

He went over and used the deathly hallows wand and made a hole. It looked nearly endless. He dropped the stone into the hole and began to patch up the hole. He put a charm over the hole, so that it would be impossible for anyone to dig back up. Then he made really deadly and scary trees surround it. He put one huge tree over the hole and enchanted it. He put another charm on it, but made it so that no one could get remotely close to the trees. Last he put a charm over the whole dome of trees, as a extra reassurence that no one could get even close to the stone. Harry was satisfied with the end result. No one could ever get close to it because he used to Deathly Hollow wand. No wand could break it's charm, but itself. Harry made it so that even if someone did get the wand in the future even they would have trouble breaking the spells over here, much less finding this spot.

Harry walked back to the castle, feeling extra heavy and like he could go to sleep walking. Harry made it to the Griffindore dorm, and fell asleep on the floor, uncomfortable, but to tired to move.


End file.
